


Sick Days

by applekenma



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, BoKuroo Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Caring Bokuto Koutarou, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Akaashi suddenly falls sick and Bokuto doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title lol

Bokuto and Akaashi were in their shared house, sitting on the couch and watching a movie together when Akaashi started to breathe in short breaths.

Bokuto turned around and looked at his boyfriend with worry, “Keiji, are you okay?”

Akaashi nodded his head with a small smile, “Yes, I’m fine, Koutarou. Don’t wo-” A rush sudden of pain came through Akaashi’s head and he groaned as he clutched his head.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow with concern, “Keiji, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” he asked again just to make sure.

Akaashi nodded again, “Yes, I’m _sure_ I’m okay.” Akaashi breath hitched as another wave of pain came through his head. 

Bokuto frowned as he placed the back of his hand against Akaashi’s forehead, “You’re not fine at all! You’re burning!”

Akaashi shook his head but winced because his head was hurting like hell, “It’s probably just a normal cold…” he said as he began to fan himself slightly.

It was _hot_.

Bokuto shook his head and scooped Akaashi into his arms, “Keiji, you’re sick, period.” Was all he said before he raced upstairs into their bedroom and gently laid Akaashi down on their bed.

“I’m going to go get some painkillers and some water, okay?” Bokuto told him softly as he leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. Akaashi just groaned in response. Bokuto sighed as he ran into the kitchen to get the painkillers and water. Bokuto also finally let his act down.

_OH MY GOD, KEIJI’S SICK! KEIJI'S IS UCKING SICK! HOW AM I GOING TO HANDLE THIS?!_

Bokuto thought frantically as he ran back into their room with painkillers and water to see Akaashi’s moaning in pain.

Bokuto immediately dropped the items on their side drawer and ran to Akaashi’s side, “Keiji, what’s wrong?!”

Akaashi huffed as he turned to look at Bokuto, “Koutarou, it hurts…” he whimpered as he draped his forearm on top of his forehead. Bokuto’s heart practically broke seeing his boyfriend in so much pain.

He then grabbed the pills and water from their side drawer and handed them to Akaashi, “Here, take these!”

Akaashi just stared at them and Bokuto raised an eyebrow, “Keiji?”  
Akaashi blushed slightly (Well, he was already really red so Bokuto didn’t notice it), “I can’t take them by myself. It hurts whenever I try to lift my head.”

Bokuto whispered an “oh” and he slid a hand under the back of Akaashi’s head and lifted it up slightly. With the other, he grabbed the pills, popped them into his mouth, and grabbed the glass of water, bringing it to Akaashi’s lips so he could drink it.

Bokuto smiled softly when Akaashi sighed, “Do you feel a _bit_ better?” he asked.

“No.” Akaashi deadpanned as he laid his head back down gently on the bed.

Bokuto frowned and took notice of Akaashi’s red and sweaty face, “Keiji, you’re sweating buckets! Let me get the thermometer from the bathroom so I can check your temperature.’ He said as he got up from the side of the bed and _tried_ to go to the bathroom but a soft hand stopped him from being able to.

“Don’t go,” Bokuto turned around to see Akaashi squeezing his hand, his eyes pleading desperately. 

Now, the Bokuto likes when Akaashi’s all touchy like this but right now isn’t the time to be swooning over his angelic boyfriend. He was _sick_.

“Keiji, I have to go check your temperature!” Bokuto gave him an apologetic smile. But he knew he had fucked up when Akaashi’s eyes started to water.

“I-I mean, you can _come_ with me if you want!” Bokuto tried desperately to keep his boyfriend from crying. Fortunately, Akaashi nodded and wiped his eyes. Bokuto smiled as he took hold of Akaashi’s hand and led them into the bathroom.

Akaashi’s breath suddenly started to hitch, “I can’t…” he breathed as he abruptly stopped walking.

Bokuto turned and furrowed his eyebrows, “You can’t wh-”

Akaashi suddenly slumped forward and if it wasn’t for Bokuto’s fast reflexes he would’ve slammed his head on the hard floor.

“Keiji?!” Bokuto screamed as he desperately tried to wake his boyfriend up. He whimpered helplessly as he laid Akaashi back down on the bed and went to get a cold compress from the bathroom. He placed it on Akaashi’s forehead and quickly called the emergency number.

“911, what’s your emergency?” they answered.

“My boyfriend just passed out and I don’t know what to do!!” he frantically told them, tears started to well up in his eyes. 

He hopes Akaashi was okay…

“Okay, sir, calm down. What’s your address?” the person on the phone tried to reassure him.

“It’s XXXX BokuAka Street!” he replied quickly.

‘Okay, we’ll be on our way. Do not leave him alone just in case he wakes up, okay?”

Bokuto nodded but realized they couldn’t see him, “Okay, thank you so much!” he thanked them before he hung up.

Bokuto frowned as he went back to the side of the bed to caress Akaashi’s cheek, “Please be okay…”

* * *

5 minutes later, a doctor came into their house and into their room to check on Akaashi.

“He’s right here!” Bokuto pointed to the unconscious Akaashi. The doctor went to the side of the bed and hummed as they inspected Akaashi’s body (Bokuto almost growled at the doctor) and wrote some notes.

Bokuto stepped aside so the doctor could do...whatever they were doing to Akaashi (Bokuto’s dumb, okay?), hoping that he was okay and that nothing was wrong with him.

10 minutes later, the doctor stepped aside and turned to Bokuto, “It seems that your partner has a lack of sleeping and eating.”

Bokuto squawked at the statement. Every time Bokuto calls Akaashi during volleyball practice, Akaashi always tells him that he already ate and that he was doing fine. Bokuto frowned.

“Just watch him until he wakes up and makes sure he gets enough food and sleep.” The doctor continued as they packed up their materials.

Bokuto smiled slightly as he shook the doctor's hand, “Thank you again!” The doctor said their goodbyes and left their house.

Bokuto sighed exasperatedly and looked over at his boyfriend.

 _He might not wake up for a while..._ He thought as he slid into the bed next to Akaashi carefully. He gingerly wrapped his strong arms around Akaashi’s waist and nuzzled his hair. He takes out his phone to text Kuroo about his situation.

* * *

**PM with You and BBF😼**

**You: Bro, Akaashi passed out and I’m freaking out**

**BBF😼: Oh my God, is he okay?!**

**You: Yeah, he is. The doctor said that he has a lack of eating and sleeping.**

**BBF😼: Oh, really? Doesn’t he work as a writer? Maybe that’s why.**

**You: I always tell him to just work on it the next day but he always insists on doing it all in one day and I’m worried!**

**BFF😼: You’re such a worried boyfriend lol. But don’t worry, he’ll be fine if he just gets enough rest.**

**You: Bro, thank you!**

**BBF😼: You can always count on me!!**

  
  


Bokuto texted Kuroo for about 3 more hours until he felt the bed shift a little bit.

“KEIJI?!” Bokuto turned around and looked at the weary Akaashi who rubbed his eyes.

“Koutarou…” Akaashi said roughly as he turned around to meet Bokuto’s sparkling golden eyes.

“KEIJI!!” Bokuto exclaimed as he went to hug Akaashi and nuzzle his cheek affectionately. Akaashi chuckled slightly as he hugged Bokuto back.

One minute later, Bokuto became serious, ‘So, Keiji, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t eating and sleeping enough?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

Akaashi averted his eyes away from Bokuto guiltily, “I’m sorry, Koutarou. I always try to finish editing as soon as possible so I could spend as much time with you as possible…” he said shyly as he blushed.

Bokuto’s heart melted at how adorable his boyfriend was and he gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, “Keiji, I want to hang out with you as much as possible too, but your health is way more important than that,” he said softly as he nuzzled their noses together. Akaashi nodded and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist, enjoying his personal heater.

“Thank you for helping me while I was sick, Koutarou,” Akaashi smiled that pretty smile of his.

Bokuto grinned with pride, “I’ll always take care of you, Keiji, so don’t worry!!” Akaashi laughed at his silly boyfriend.

“I love you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened slightly but he smiled softly and said, “I love you too, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! 💖


End file.
